


Długonoga Blondynka...

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek, Beta Isaac, Chłopak w sukience, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Co się stanie kiedy Peter i Stiles zmuszą Dereka do pójścia na imprezę???





	1. Długonoga blondynka

**Author's Note:**

> Wersja nieco poprawiona :)

*******

Derek Hale po raz kolejny żałował, że posłuchał swojego wuja i poszedł z nim do klubu. Nie miał pojęcia, co skłoniło go do tego szaleństwa. Może to niedające się odpędzić poczucie samotności i stagnacji, czasami czuł się jak osiemdziesięcioletni staruszek. Gdy sytuacja się uspokoiła, a on był tylko betą, Scott zajmował się większością spraw bez jego pomocy, to główną rozrywką Dereka stało się siedzenie i czytanie książek przy kominku z ciepłą kawą lub herbatą w kubku. A raczej było do dzisiejszego wieczoru, kiedy to Peter odrywając się na chwilę od swojego kochanka, chłopaka czy jakkolwiek nazwać Stilesa, stwierdził, że brunet potrzebuję iść do klubu się zabawić, a może nawet kogoś przelecieć. Tak jakby wujek go nie znał i nie wiedział, że to było kompletnie nie w jego stylu. Nie przepadał za ściskiem i rozwrzeszczanym naładowanym alkoholem i hormonami tłumem nastolatków. Próbował mu to wytłumaczyć jeszcze raz tak, żeby zrozumiał, ale wtedy Stilinski się wtrącił obiecując, że jeśli Derek nie pójdzie z nimi to oni też zostaną w domu i cały wieczór będzie zmuszony słuchać ich jęków. Taki argument był nie do przebicia, bo wilkołak przerabiał taką sytuację wystarczającą ilość razy by umieć rozróżniać po odgłosach, który z nich jest akurat na dole... Po ostatnim razie miał taką traumę, że solennie obiecał sobie nigdy więcej nie dopuścić do takiej sytuacji. _Dlatego chciał nie chciał, ale musiał..._

*******

Tak jak przewidział Hale klub był naładowany po brzegi, a pijani, napaleni gówniarze doprowadzali go do szału. Miał za sobą już kilka drinków, ale oczywiście alkohol na niego nie działał, mimo to lubił ten drażniący smak. Byli w lokalu dopiero jakąś godzinę, a on już zdążył spławić dwie małolaty, które próbowały zaciągnąć go do łóżka i kilku facetów zachowujących się znacznie mniej subtelniej. Chciał jak najszybciej się stamtąd ewakuować, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Peter i Stiles już dawno zniknęli mu w tłumie i raczej nie prędko odkleją się od parkietu. Pokręcił głową z politowaniem, bo wujek będąc z tyle młodszym partnerem przeżywał swoją drugą młodość. Szalał jakby to sam miał niecałe dwadzieścia lat. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, bo czy to takie złe? Przynajmniej miał więcej świętego spokoju, a charakter Petera stał się bardziej znośny, odkąd był on równie często pieprzony, co sam pieprzył...

Powoli przeciskał się przez tłum do wyjścia i wtedy ją zauważył: długonoga blondynka, włosy prawie do pasa, ale było w niej coś tak znajomego, że aż na chwilę go zamroczyło. Zanim zorientował się, co robi to już zmierzał w jej kierunku. Skąd on ją może znać? Dopiero, kiedy był niemal przy niej i mógł wyczuć zapach - rozpoznał, do kogo on należy, a więc jednocześnie kto był tajemniczą nieznajomą. Głupkowato się uśmiechnął

\- Nic nie mów. - warknęła ona.

\- Hmm, a możesz mi powiedzieć, co skłoniło cię do założenia sukienki?

\- Nie. - stanowcza odpowiedź.

\- Z tego, co pamiętam to nigdy nie miałeś problemów ze swoją płcią... więc chętnie dowiem się, jaka niecodzienna historia zmusiła cię do założenia kiecki Lahey.

\- Na pewno nie. Nie ma opcji, że powiem.-  burknął blondyn.

\- Oj no weź. Możesz zapewnić trochę rozrywki znudzonemu, staremu wilkołakowi.

\- Nie wydawało mi się, żebyś był znudzony, kiedy spławiałeś wszystkich zainteresowanych szybkim numerkiem w klopie...

\- Wtedy nie, ale, na co dzień raczej jestem. - miał jeszcze coś dodać, ale właśnie wtedy dojrzał Petera i Stilesa zmierzających do nich.- Oho mamy towarzystwo ślicznotko. - Powiedział i mrugnął do Isaaca. Blondyn szybko zerknął za siebie i aż skrzywił się, kiedy dostrzegł Petera. Kiedy para do nich podeszłą wzrok Laheya zawiesił się na ręce starszego okręconej dookoła tali Stilinskiego. Wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Umm, tak zapomniałem ci wspomnieć, że Peter i Stiles przeszli na kolejny poziom znajomości i teraz doprowadzają razem wszystkich do obłędu. Zapach seksu unosi się w powietrzu za każdym razem, kiedy oni są w pomieszczeniu, a podczas zebrań watahy możemy obserwować ich mało subtelną grę wstępną.

\- Hej! - oburzył się Stiles. - Nie jesteśmy tacy straszni! - prychnął - Poza tym miło cię znowu widzieć Isaac. - Zmierzył spojrzeniem strój kolegi. - No nie powiem nieźle się prezentujesz, jako dziewczyna. - Peter warknął na partnera. - No już niedobry Peter, nie warczy na własnego chłopaka. - zamruczał z dezaprobata młodszy.

\- Mówiłem. - powiedział Derek patrząc znacząco od pary do Isaaca. - Oni tak cały czas.

\- Myślę, że macie zabawnie... - mruknął Isaac.

\- Naprawdę bardzo chętnie dowiem się, co wpłynęło na twój dzisiejszy dobór stroju. - zaświergotał wesoło starszy Hale.- Jestem pewien, że ta informacja zmieni resztę mojego życia nieodwracalnie.

\- Nadal nie. – powiedział rozbawiony Lahey. Wygładził materiał zielonej sukienki i przełożył włosy na jedną stronę. Eksponując w ten sposób szyję od strony Dereka. Brunet z trudem oderwał wzrok od bladej skóry i wyciszył się na tyle, że był w stanie usłyszeć w tym hałasie tętno Isaaca. Biło szybko i nieregularnie, był zestresowany. Derek mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać jak bardzo jest to dla niego niekomfortowe, jeśli nie ubrał się tak z własnej woli i do tego spotkał jeszcze starych znajomych, którzy zdawali się z niego kpić.

\- Jadę do domu. - oznajmił stanowczo. Widział, że Peter chciał zaprotestować. - Nie ma żadnego, ale. Postawiliście na swoim, wyszedłem ze swojej ponurej jaskini na całe dwie godziny. Teraz mam dosyć. - Stiles kiwnął głową i mocno nadepnął na stopę partnera, dusząc w zarodku kolejne słowa protestu. Derek czasami dziękował bóstwom za to, że ten młody potrafił skutecznie spacyfikować upierdliwego wujaszka. Pożegnał się z nimi szybkim skinieniem głowy, a Stiles mrugnął zaczepnie. To taka niema umowa między nimi. _Powstrzymywał go przed uduszeniem wujaszka, albo bardziej ratował Petera przed uduszeniem?_ Wszystko jedno, jeśli było to z korzyścią dla niego. - Jeśli chcesz to możesz zabrać się ze mną, podrzucę cię gdzie będziesz chciał - zwrócił się do Isaaca, a ten spjrzał na niego z widoczną ulgą. Chyba też miał dosyć tego miejsca.

\- To cześć! - zawołał jeszcze za sobą, kierując się do wyjścia, co było dosyć ciężkie zważając na tłum zgromadzony na parkiecie. W pewnym momencie jakiś dosyć postawny facet złapał Isaaca za ręce zakręcił nim kilka piruetów i nachylił nad parkietem, Derek był rozbawiony do momentu, w którym usłyszał: _„wyglądasz dość apetycznie mała"_ i nachylił się by pocałować Laheya, a na twarzy młodszego wilkołaka widoczne było czyste przerażenie.

\- Przykro mi, ale ta pani idzie ze mną, a ty musisz popracować nad doborem komplementów, bo ta „mała" jest wyższa od ciebie, co najmniej o głowę. - warknął wściekł Hale i pociągną zdezorientowanego Isaaca za rękę. Wyszli z klubu, a on skierował się do samochodu nadal prowadząc blondyna za sobą.

\- Zwooolnij. - jęknął przeciągle chłopak. - Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jakie męczące jest chodzenie na szpilkach, muszę zdjąć te przeklęte buty. Zabiję Core za... - urwał gwałtownie zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie wsypał młodszą siostrę Dereka. Brunet wpatrywał się przez chwilę w niego intensywnie, ale nic nie powiedział. Otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera i gestem zaprosił go do zajęcia miejsca, kiedy Lahey z opuszczonymi ramionami i rumieńcem na policzkach wsiadł, Derek zatrzasnął drzwi zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób wyciągnie z blondyna informację, w co jego kochana siostrzyczka znowu się wpakowała...

*******

Dotarli pod odbudowany dom rodziny Hale i Isaac gwiazda z uznaniem, bo to było _coś_. Brunet przewrócił oczami z rozbawiania, bo mógł oczekiwać takiej reakcji. Lahey pamiętał ten dom, jako rozsypujące się ruiny, a teraz to całkiem okazały budynek z bali. Nie zgodził się na monumentalną budowlę, jaką chciał Peter. Ten dom był wizualnie bardziej przytulny i rodzinny, chociaż mieszkało w nim tylko dwóch facetów. Trzech odkąd Stiles spędzał tam niemal każdą noc, a rano wracał do ojca na śniadanie. Parę razy zabrał ze sobą partnera, ale drogi wujaszek wracał zawsze z nich z nabojem w tyłku, a Derek miał świetny ubaw, kiedy starszy błagał go żeby wyciągną pocisk, bo sam nie dostanie. Widział dupę Petera za dużo razy niż by chciał i po którymś razie odmówił kolejnych usług pielęgniarskich. Teraz starszy wilkołak prosił o to Scotta, bądź kogoś innego ze stada, kto miał akurat nieszczęście znajdować się w pobliżu. Usiedli w kuchni przy stole, a Derek włączył czajnik i nasypał do dwóch kubków herbaty. Jeszcze pamiętał, jaką piję Isaac. Kiedy obaj już powoli sączyli swój napój, a Lahey wybłagał na Dereku jakieś dresy i szary podkoszulek, to brunet decyduję się poruszyć śliski temat. Odchrząknął, a Isaac podniósł na niego zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

\- Powiedz mi, co znowu wymyśliła Cora? Nie uwierzę, że dla własnej przyjemności przebrałeś się za kobietę.

\- Skąd wiesz? - syknął blondyn. - Może to lubię? - patrzył Derekowi z wyzwaniem w  oczach. Tym razem obowiązywały ich inne zasady, odkąd obaj byli betami. Hale uśmiechnął się na buntowniczą postawę blondyna.

\- Obstawiałem raczej koronkową bieliznę niż sukienki, Lahey. - oznajmił takim tonem jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie, doskonale czuł zawstydzenie młodszego i widział jak na jego policzkach rozprzestrzenia się rumieniec. - Hej, wiesz, że muszę wiedzieć, jeśli młoda znowu wpadła w tarapaty, a to śmierdzi mi kłopotami na kilometr. - wrócił do głównego tematu -  Isaac proszę...

\- Okay, ale Cora mnie zabiję. - chłopak poddał się z cichym westchnięciem - Masz mnie bronić przed jej wściekłością. - zawahał się jeszcze przez moment jakby rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw. - Ona tak jakby ma na pieńku z innym alfą, który lubi długonogie blondynki, a tak się składa, że twoja siostra nie jest jedną z nich. Nie miała się, więc jak do niego dostać.

\- Więc ty miałeś to zrobić za nią. - powiedział Derek na pozór opanowanym głosem.

\- Tak, miałem go upokorzyć, kiedy odkryłby, że tak naprawdę startował do faceta w sukience... - rumieniec Laheya nabrał intesywności, a Derek warknął z wściekłości na Core.

\- Niech zgadnę tym alfą jest Dmitrij? - kiedy blondyn kiwnął głową, Derek z trudem powstrzymywał się przed wyciem z frustracji. - Czy ty wiesz, w co się wpakowałeś?! Znam go z dawnych czasów. Nigdy się nie lubiliśmy, nie uznaję jego metod rozprawiania się z przeciwnikami czy nawet zwykłymi ludźmi, którzy wchodzą mu w drogę.

\- Derek, ale to nie tak, ze miałem wybór. Mam dług u watahy Cory i...

\- To nie jesteś w jej stadzie? - zdziwił się brunet.

\- Nie, nigdy nie odeszłam z tego McCalla, więc nie mogłem, a nawet nie chciałem. Zawsze myślałem, że jak już wszystko sobie poukładam to tu wrócę. - Hale poczuł się miło zaskoczony.

\- Okay, w takim razie powiem ci jak to wyglądałoby, gdyby jednak poszczęściło ci się i natknąłbyś się na niego w jednym z tych klubów, uwiódł i upokorzył... Tak z ciekawości to ile takich imprez masz już za sobą?

\- Chyba pięć. - odpowiedział nieco speszony Isaac. Cóż poradzić... wściekłe, palące spojrzenie Dereka, to było coś co zazwyczaj wiązało się z kłopotami.

\- Zabiję Core. - Derek odetchnął parę razy głębiej. - Posłuchaj mnie uważnie: po pierwsze zostajesz w Beacon Hills, po drugie twoim długiem zajmę się ja, albo Scott. Teraz najważniejsze, gdyby Dmitrij odkrył twoją płeć, to i tak by cię przeleciał i to pewnie nie raz. Tak w ramach przykładu, żeby nikt w najbliższym czasie nie wyciął mu takiego numeru. Później jak byś się mu znudził rzuciłby cię swoim betom, a tego byś już raczej nie przeżył. Nawet gdyby jakimś cudem ci się to udało to i tak najprawdopodobniej sam byś się zabił.- Lahey trząsł się ze strachu na wizję przedstawioną przez Dereka.

\- Skąd wiesz? - zapytał cicho blondyn.. Miał wrażenie, że Hale opisał jakieś zdarzenie z przeszłości.

\- W liceum miałem kumpla. Tylko, że on był człowiekiem. Miał bardzo kobiecą sylwetkę i czasami lubił udawać dziewczynę. Pech chciał, że akurat do mojej matki przyjechał rosyjski potężny alfa. Jakieś traktaty i ustalenia. Rob akurat był u mnie, pożyczał jakąś kieckę od mojej starszej siostry, przymierzał coraz to nowe. Kiedy Laura wróciła nawet mu w tym pomogła i pobawiła się w wizażystkę. Lubiła to. Lubiła też Roba, może nawet trochę za bardzo... Stwierdziła, ze pójdą razem do klubu tylko, że oboje w sukienkach. Skończyło się na tym, co opowiadałem wcześniej. Ja ani Laura nigdy nie mogliśmy się nawet zemścić za jego śmierć, bo sam się zabił. Tylko, kto byłby w stanie żyć po czymś takim... - Chwila ciszy, a z oczu Isaaca uciekły pierwsze łzy.

\- Cora o tym nie wiedziała, prawda? Nie wysłałaby mnie tam gdyby wiedziała...

\- Nie, była za młoda. Za to akurat nie możesz jej winić, ale za całą resztę jak najbardziej tak. - obaj byli już mocno wykończeni, zarówno wydarzeniami z całego dnia jak i rozmową. - Bardzo się cieszę, że wpadłem na ciebie przed nim. - mruknął Derek ciepło.

\- Ta... ja też. Wolałbym jeszcze trochę pożyć. - zaśmiał się Lahey, ale atmosfera pozostała napięta.- Mógłbym tu dzisiaj przenocować? Tak jakby nie mam gdzie.

\- Jasne. Możesz też zostać na dłużej.

\- Jesteś pewny? - Lahey uniósł brew w zapytaniu, a Derek tylko się  uśmiechnął i skinął głową.

 

*******

Obaj po wieczornej, cóż raczej nocnej toalecie, a Isaac już bez kilograma tapety i sztucznych rzęs, rozsiedli się na kanapie z odgrzewaną pizzą i piwem. Takie zakończenie poważnych dyskusji jak najbardziej im odpowiadało. Nie było nic ciekawego do obejrzenia, więc telewizor zostawili włączony na na jakimś kanale muzycznym. Isaac nucił, co poniektóre piosenki i Derek wybuchał śmiechem za każdym razem jak blondyn fałszował.

\- Zamknij się blondynko! Kaleczysz tą piosenkę!

\- Hej nie jestem kobietą! - wybuchnął Lahey za którymś z kolei razem, gdy Hale zwracał się do niego jak do dziewczyny. Na policzkach formuję się pokaźny rumieniec, który był po części efektem zażenowania, a po części irytacji. - Jak już to blondynie, proszę.

\- Skoro prosisz... To się zastanowię. - Derek parsknął śmiechem na widok zdezorientowanej miny Isaaca.

\- Co ci się stało jak mnie nie było, wyprali ci mózg? - zakpił młodszy - W życiu nie widziałem, żebyś się tyle śmiał. Gdzie się podziała ta twoja gburowata osobowość?

\- Jak chcesz to zawsze może wrócić.- stwierdził poważnie Derek, a blondyn przez chwilę wyglądał na spanikowanego.

\- Nie, zdecydowanie wolę cię w tej weselszej wersji. - odpowiedział szybko, może nawet trochę za szybko.

\- Cóż, ja ze swojej strony muszę przyznać, że wolę cię, jako chłopaka, sukienki ci nie pasują, chociaż nogi masz niezłe. - rumieniec Isaaca zmienił kolor z różowego na intensywną czerwień. Lahey podniósł zaczepnie jedną brew i z uśmieszkiem zapytał:

\- Coś jeszcze mam niezłe?

\- Odpowiedziałbym na to pytanie, ale możesz uznać to za molestowanie wzrokowe.

\- Może... ale chce to usłyszeć. - patrzył wyczekująco, a Derek podniósł tą rękawicę. On nigdy nie rezygnował z rzuconych mu wyzwań. Przysunął się bliżej Laheya i nachylił się do jego ucha.

\- Uważam, że nade wszystko chcesz poczuć się molestowany. - urwał na chwilę. - W tej kiecce miałeś też całkiem niezły tyłek, a w moich dresach już tego tak nie widać. Niestety.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał niewinnie Isaac trochę zbyt piskliwym głosem by dało ukryć się jego podniecenie. Tak jakby Derekowi za dowód nie wystarczyło szybko bijące serce blondyna i oczy wpatrujące się w jego usta.

\- Uhm - potwierdził. Rozważał zaprzeczenie, bo mogliby trochę pograć w tą grę, podroczyć się odrobinę, chociażby dla rozrywki. Jednak nie chciał zobaczyć nawet cienia zawodu, czy smutku na twarzy Laheya. Co gorsze chłopak mógłby się poczuć odrzucony i stać się z powrotem cichy i nieufny wobec Dereka. - Ale to zostawmy na później...

\- Derr - Lahey nie zdążył dokończyć pytania: _'o co chodzi?'_ , bo naglę usta zajęte miał przez te należące do starszego wilkołaka. Zamruczał z aprobatą, szybko rozchylając wargi i oddając pocałunek. No, kto by pomyślał, że ten wieczór potoczy się w ten sposób?

 

Później brunet wsunął dłonie pod uda wyższego chłopaka i wstał z nim na rękach. Isaac szybko oplótł długimi nogami biodra Dereka. Tak ciasno, że wzajemnie mogli poczuć swoje podniecenie. Brunet warknął i przygryza wargę Isaaca. Z zadziwiającą szybkością pokoali schody i dotarli do sypialni Dereka. Dalsza część zasnuta była przez opary podniecenia i pożądania.

Tej nocy to Peter i Stiles trochę się nasłuchali, ale tak w zasadzie to im to nie przeszkadzało.

 

Plan wykonany w dwustu procentach:

_Derek poszedł z nimi do klubu,_

_Poderwał kogoś,_

_Zabrał ze sobą do domu i pieprzy się z nim,_

_Fakt, że tego kogoś znają i najprawdopodobniej ten ktoś zostanie na dłużej jest tylko kolejnym plusem. -_ To oznacza, że Derek przestanie spędzać wieczory z książką przy kominku i być może Stiles i Peter wreszcie będą mogli zrobić inny użytek z tych licznych dywanów i poduszeczek rozłożonych w salonie...


	2. Trans, szok i omdlenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krótko i na śmiesznie :). Dodatek do one shota "Długonoga blondynka">>> Kilka miesięcy później, opisujący bardziej Stetera, który był tam w tle...

*******

Stiles jak wiele razy wcześniej otworzył dom Hale'ów swoim kluczem i wślizgnął się do środka. Rzucił plecak na komodę w korytarzu i niedbale odwiesił płaszcz na wieszak. Zsunął ze stóp oblepione w błocie buciory i ustawił ich na specjalnej wycieraczce. Popołudnie jak każde inne... nic nie zwiastowało tej zbliżającej się apokalipsy.

Przynajmniej dopóki nie dotarł do salonu w którym działo się coś niezwykłego. Derek latał jakby w dupę użądliło go stado szerszeni, a Peter był całkowicie wyłączony z rzeczywistości. Siedział i gapił się w jeden punkt na ścianie.

\- Peter? - widząc w takim stanie partnera Stilinski był przerażony jak jasna cholera. - Derek?- Przeniósł spojrzenie na młodszego wilkołaka, ale ten uniósł ręce do góry w obronnym geście i z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową. Stiles nie rozumiał jak brunet może się cieszyć, kiedy widać, że ktoś z jego rodziny był z jakiegoś powodu śmiertelnie przerażona. - Czy któryś może mi do jasnej cholery wytłumaczyć, o co chodzi?! Zaraz osiwieje albo wyłysieję, a mam dopiero dwadzieścia lat! Zdecydowanie za mało, żeby pożegnać się z moimi lśniącymi, pięknymi, brązowymi włosami!  
\- Stiles... - westchnął młodszy Hale. Nerwowo podrapał się po karku jakby czuł się odrobinę niezręcznie. - Naprawdę lepiej będzie jak poczekasz, aż ten cykor ocknie się z chwilowego zawieszenia i sam ci wytłumaczy.  
\- Kurwa Derek! - warknął szatyn.  
\- Bardzo nie lubię, kiedy w jednym zdaniu łączysz panią lekkich obyczajów z imieniem mojego chłopaka. - sapnął oburzny Lahey marszcząc zabawnie nos i brwi, przez co nieco upodabniał się do Dereka.

Zapach Petera uległ zmianie i ich wyczulone zmysły od razu to wyłapały, kiedy para wróciła z miesięcznej wycieczki po Stanach. On co prawda na początku nie wiedział, co to dokładnie oznacza, ale brunet wgapiał się w wuja jak w kosmitę, albo inny bardzo ciekawy obiekt. W końcu jakoś wydusił z partnera tą istotną, nieco szokującą informację...

 

Stilinski zatrzymał się na kilka dni u ojca, który ze zniecierpliwieniem czekał na syna i każdego jednego dnia groził, że jeśli Stiles nie wróci tak jak obiecywał, to wyśle za wilkołakiem list gończy.

\- Jakbyś mnie nie znał Isaac i nie wiedział, że nie miałem tego na myśli. - Stiles przewrócił oczami na oburzenie blondyna.  
\- Znam, ale jednak mógłbyś czasami panować nad tym, co wypływa z twoich ust. - Widać było, że blondyn tak naprawdę walczy, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Szatyn zastanawiał się, co dla tego kretyna jest, aż tak zabawne w całej tej sytuacji, bo jego jakoś nie bawił fakt, że facet mu kompletnie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością.  
\- Dyskusję na temat mojego filtra słownego zostawmy sobie na później, a teraz, jeśli któryś zaraz nie wytłumaczy mi, co stało się mojemu partnerowi to nafaszeruję was tojadem od palców stóp, aż do cebulek włosów!  
\- Młody... Naprawdę lepiej będzie jak poczekasz.  
\- Nie. Gadaj. - powiedział Stiles napiętym ze zdenerwowania głosem.  
\- Skoro tak bardzo chce... - mruknął Isaac i spojrzał na Dereka z niemym pytaniem, a ten wzruszył ramionami w geście poddania się.  
\- Tak się składa, ze należą ci się gratulację. Zostaniesz tatusiem... - powiedział Lahey  
\- Co do cholery?! Nie spałem z żadną dziewczyną! Nie zdradziłem go!  
\- Czy ktoś mówił o zdradzie i dziewczynie? - zapytał zrezygnowany Derek. Naprawdę nie chciał tego tłumaczyć, nie przy własnym chłopaku, który miał niesamowite podejście do niebezpiecznych i podstępnych stworzeń, jakimi były dzieci. Z kolei one zdawały się odwzajemniać to uwielbienie i nawet na zakupach w supermarkecie nie mogli przejść obojętnie obok zaryczanego i zasmarkanego gówniarza, który zgubił matkę.

_Jeśli Isaac się dowie o tym nie da mu żyć dopóki nie dostanie tego, czego chce..._

\- To, o co chodzi? - wrzasnął przerażony Stilinski i Hale nie miał sumienia tak dłużej go torturować.  
\- Peter jest w ciąży... - powiedział i czekał na jakąkolwiek reakcję, ale na pewno nie oczekiwał histerycznego śmiechu.  
\- Naprawdę Derek nie sądziłem, że dożyję takich czasów, w których zaczniesz mieć poczucie humoru.  
\- Tylko, że ja nie żartuję Stiles. - grobowa mina wilkołaka sprowadziła dwudziestolatka z powrotem na ziemię.  
\- J-jak to możliwe? Jest facetem... nie ogarniam. Weź mi to lepiej jakoś logicznie wytłumacz.  
-Ummm - mruknął brunet i z lekkim niepokojem popatrzył na Isaaca. - Tak jakby u rodzonych wilkołaków płeć nie ma znaczenia. Są hermafrodytami.  
\- Czyli, że będę miał dziecko... z Peterem... w wieku dwudziestu lat. - młody poprawnie poskładał wszystkie fakty do kupy. - Ojciec mnie zabiję, myślał, że skoro wolę facetów to, chociaż jeden problem ma z głowy i nie będzie młodym dziadkiem... Kurwa jestem już martwy. - wnioski też prawdopodobnie wyciągnął właściwe.  
\- Peter ma coś ponad trzydziestkę... średnia waszego wieku to coś koło dwudziestu pięciu. - dodał rozbawiony Lahey, ale nagle zmarszczył brwi, gdy coś do niego dotarło.

Z otwartymi szeroko oczami i ustami gapił się na Dereka jak ciele w malowane wrota.

\- Będę tatą. - szponą Stiles i odleciał. Po chwili leżał płasko na posadzce. Hałas ocucił Petera.  
\- Coście mu zrobili?! - wilkołak przeraził się stanem swojego partnera.  
\- Nic... - Derek miał minę niewiniątka, ale wzrok starszego wwiercał mu się jakby w głąb czaszki.  
\- Tylko mu powiedzieliśmy, że będzie ojcem. - oznajmił cicho Isaac, ale za to z szaleńczym błyskiem w oczach.  
\- Popierdoliło was! - wrzasnął Peter i zdzielił obu po łbach. - Zanieście go do łazienki. Ja od dzisiaj się nie wysilam. - Derek westchnął na myśl, co będzie, kiedy zwykle humorzasty i obrażalski Peter będzie miał ciążowe humorki...

Rozważał nawet wyprowadzkę do pieprzonego Fairbanks na Alasce... Spełnił jednak żądanie wuja i ułożył Stilesa w wannie. Później pospiesznie się wycofał.

 

Derek niepewnie wrócił do salonu i patrzył na Isaaca, który miał ręce zaplecione na piersi i z zapamiętaniem wgapiał się w jeden punkt przygryzając dolną wargę.  
\- Hej... - poszedł do młodszego obejmując go od tyłu i położył mu głowę na ramieniu.  
\- Hej - odpowiedział cicho chłopak. - Wilkołaki rodzone zachodzą w ciąże? - Hale z westchnieniem kiwnął głową.- Ty też możesz?  
\- Tak.- mruknął niechętnie Derek.  
\- To, dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiem?! - syknął wściekle młodszy.  
\- Może, dlatego, że ja nie chcę być w jebanej ciąży?! - zapytał wkurzony brunet. Przewidywał, że tak to się kurwa skończy.  
\- No to mamy kłopot Derek, bo ja chce dziecko. Najlepiej teraz, zaraz i już!


	3. Humorki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział komediowy, na luzie i z przymrużeniem oka...  
> Śmiałam się pisząc i mam nadzieję, że i Wy pokażecie ze dwa razy ząbki czytając ten tekst :)

*******

Peter doskonale zdawał sobie, że zachowuję się jak dwuletnie rozkapryszone dziecko, ale tym razem on naprawdę nie robił tego specjalnie i z premedytacją. Godzinę temu wysłał Dereka po kilogram kwaśnych żelek do najbliższego sklepu, a teraz, kiedy jego siostrzeniec wrócił z tym ładunkiem wolałby jednak kilogram frytek, albo najlepiej ze dwa hamburgery i pizzę z papryczkami peperoni, których ostatnio nikt nie pozwalał mu jeść.

\- Zaraz mnie szlak trafi. - mruknął Derek pod nosem i zrobił obrót na pięcie, kierując się z powrotem do miasta po jakieś niezdrowe żarcie. Stiles go potem za to zechce wykastrować, ale Hale ma nadzieję, że Isaac uratuję go przed gniewem przyszłego odrobinę ześwirowanego na punkcie zdrowego odżywiania tatuśka.

\- Gdybyś chciał coś jeszcze to dzwoń! - zawołał z przedpokoju - Wole to kupić od razu niż wracać się w tą i z powrotem dziesięć razy.

Derek po dziesięciu minutach zaparkował pod niewielką pizzerią, złożył zamówienie na wszystko, co chciał Peter, bo nawet jak wuj tego nie zje, to akurat takie jedzenie nie ma szans się zmarnować z bandą wygłodniałych, naładowanych hormonami gówniarzy. On sam, co dziwne jakoś nie był na razie zbyt głodny. Kiedy już wychodził obładowany pudelkami z lokalu, poczuł jak jego telefon wibruję. Otworzył wiadomość, po której skóra lekko mu ścierpła.

_Czekolada (dużo i różnej)._ \- okay, czyli Peter chce słodkiego.

_Ketchup._

_Serek Tofu!_ \- Derek stwierdził, że Peter zgłupiał.

_Mandarynki._

I jeszcze cała masa innych produktów, a przynajmniej połowa z nich to takie na widok których Stiles dostawał słowotoku i wrzeszczał na wszystkich dookoła: _"przecież Peterowi nie wolno dawać takich świństw"_ oczywiście pomiędzy wplatał różne, barwne epitety. Hale był pewien, że jeszcze w życiu nie nasłuchał się tylu obelg.

Derek nie był pewien czy zdoła upchnąć, to wszystko do jednego wózka. Godzinę później wyszedł bardzo wkurwiony i obwieszony reklamówkami, bo Peter przysłał mu jeszcze dwukrotnie uzupełnienie poprzedniej listy. Przysiąg sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie da się wrobić w zakupy dla tego potwora bez serca i poczucia umiaru.

 

*******

Gdy wreszcie wrócił do domu, to ciężarny wilkołak już smacznie chrapał na kolanach swojego partnera. Isaac zerknął na niego nieco niepewnie i oszacował wzrokiem ilość zakupów, ale nawet nie ruszył swoich czterech liter żeby pomóc mu z tymi reklamówkami.

Wściekły Derek rzucił wszystko tam gdzie stał i ostentacyjnie z wysoko uniesioną głową i zmarszczonymi brwiami wymaszerował do swojej sypialni. Trzasnął drzwiami tak mocno, że tylko cudem nie rozpadły się na drzazgi. Młodszy Hale niekontrolowanym wybuchem swojego nieuzasadnionego (zdaniem Stilesa) oburzenia obudził Petera i Stilinski był gotowy za to zaaplikować mu kulkę z tojadem. Wilkołak zerwał się ze swojego wygodnego miejsca, kiedy przy drzwiach zobaczył torby z zakupami i pudełka z ulubionej pizzerii. Zanim Stiles zdążył w ogóle do niego dobiec udało mu się pochłonąć już cały kawałek. Dostrzegając zagrożenie dla swojego niebiańskiego posiłku, czyli zbliżającego się Stilinskiego poderwał się z miejsca i uciekł trzymając w rękach kolejne kawałki swojego przysmaku.

\- Peter przestań zachowywać się jak kilkulatek i natychmiast to oddaj! - ton młodszego był dosyć stanowczy, ale niestety na wilkołaku nie robiło, to większego wrażenia. Od tygodnia chciał zjeść pizzę i NIC ani NIKT go nie powstrzyma. - Nasze dziecko nie będzie już od tak wczesnej fazy rozwojowej faszerować się niezdrowym żarciem!

\- Ono nie musi, ale ja tak. - odwarknął Hale. Korzystając z chwili jego nieuwagi Stiles zdołał się do niego podkraść i wyrywać mu pudełko. Pizza wylądowała na kafelkach, oczywiście dodatkami w dół. Peter wyglądał jakby miał się rozpłakać i o zgrozo naprawdę to robi! Oprócz potoku łez dołączył jeszcze ścieżkę dźwiękową, która brzmiała mniej więcej jak kojot na żywca pozbawiany przyrodzenia. Takie zawodzenie wywabiło nawet na wpół śpiącego Dereka z pokoju.

Chwilę zajeło mu rozeznanie się w sytuacji, ale gdy wreszcie dotarło do niego co się stało, oraz kto za to nieszczęście odpowiadał, popatrzył na Stiliskiego z mordem w oczach.

\- Popierdoliło cię?! - warknął. Ze sterty reklamówek wyjął jeszcze jedno pudełko z nieco mniejszą pizzą. Co prawda ta miała być jego, ale były sprawy ważne i ważniejsze. Dla niego w tym momencie najistotniejsze jest to, żeby starszy wilkołak się już zamknął, bo uszy więdły od tego jazgotu. Oczy Petera momentalnie rozbłysnęły szczęściem.

Stiles chciał otworzyć swoją niewyparzoną gębę, po to by prawdopodobnie kolejny razy wyrazić swój sprzeciw wobec nieodpowiedniej diety ciężarnego. Jednak tym razem Derek był szybszy.

\- Ani się waż odzywać! - wrzasnął i to tak, że szyby w oknach lekko drgają. Stiles i Isaac struchleli, a ich rozbiegany wzrok świadczył o tym, że instynktownie szukali jakiejkolwiek drogi ucieczki. - Nie ty musisz znosić teraz zmiany nastroju średnio, co trzy minuty, nie jesteś non stop głodny i nie sikasz jak kot z chorym pęcherzem, więc ani słowa mówię! Jak chce zjeść pizzę, to masz po nią zapierdalać nawet w środku nocy i w piżamie, a nie wyrzucać tą, którą ktoś kupił za ciebie. - kontynuował swój wywód, jednocześnie podchodząc do przerażonego chłopaka coraz bliżej.

\- Der... - Isaac spróbował się wtrącić.

\- Ty też się zamknij. Nie ciebie czeka rewolucja w organizmie i rezygnacja ze wszystkich przyzwyczajeń! Nie mówiąc już o tym, że to nie w tobie rośnie ta mała, podstępna istota, która owinie sobie wszystkich łącznie ze mną do dokoła małego paluszka...

\- Rozumem, że jeszcze nie powiedziałeś? - zapytał Peter z wyraźnie widocznym rozbawieniem. - A przypomnieć ci, że to na mnie mówiłeś: _cykor_. - starszy wilkołak był pełen podziwu dla zdolności intelektualnych Layeya. Przecież ten dureń miał czarno na białym przedstawione wszystkie objawy ciąży wilkołaka. Niestety ten pierwotniak się jeszcze nie zorientował. No litości! Z tak wyczulonymi zmysłami i instynktem powinno być to dla blondyna oczywiste, ale niestety nie było...

\- O czym on mówi? - Isaac był przerażony, bo co jeśli przez to jego całe nękanie Dereka o dziecko brunet go zostawi?! Też by ze sobą nie wytrzymał. Od kiedy dowiedział się, że istnieję coś takiego jak wilkołacza, męska ciąża nie przestawał o tym nadawać.

\- Cóż... - mruknął przesadnie teatralnym głosem najstarszy wilkołak. - Nasze dziecko będzie mieć poważną konkurencję. - Chwila grobowej ciszy, ale kiedy tylko dotarł do nich sens słów Petera zaczęli mówić jeden przez drugiego.

\- Naprawdę? - Stiles brzmiał na mocno zszokowanego.

Natomiast Lahey wyglądał dosyć dziwnie, co chwilę zmieniając kolory na twarzy od czerwonego, przez lekko zielony aż do trupio bladego.

\- B-będziemy mieć dziecko? - był tak przestraszony, że Derek urwie mu za to głowę, albo coś co znajduję się znacznie niżej niż głowa.

\- Nie. - odpowiedział twardo brunet i Isaac z trudem powstrzymał falę rozczarowania. _Na wszystko będzie przecież jeszcze czas..._ jednak Hale z zadowolonym, złośliwym uśmieszkiem zakończył swoją wypowiedź - Dzieci. - Lahey potrzebował jakiegoś stołka, albo chociaż czegoś czego mógłby się przytrzymać.

\- Dzieci? - parsknął rozbawiony Stilinski.

\- Deaton twierdzi, że to bliźniaki. - westchnął zrezygnowany Derek, bo nie tak to planował rozegrać. Mimo wszystko gdzieś pod tymi wszystkimi innymi emocjami czaiło się SZCZĘŚCIE.

\- No gratuluję stary! Wbiłeś dwa gole! - zaświergotał Stiles i chciał podać rękę Laheyowi, ale nie miał komu, bo blondyn dosyć czule witał się z podłogą. Derek westchnął i przeniósł spojrzenie na rechoczącego Petera.

\- Czy oni zawsze muszą reagować w ten sposób? - zakpił, przypominając sobie, że Stiles też zemdlał po otrzymaniu radosnej nowiny.

\- Najwidoczniej... szok na chwilę resetuję ich mózgi, ale mógłby się szybciej zaktualizować, bo pizza się skończyła. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja bym jeszcze zjadł ze dwie. - Brunet siadł na blacie koło wuja i z wyczekiwaniem przyglądał się, kiedy Stiles załapie, że ma zapieprzać do pizzerii.

\- Tak zdecydowanie pizza i może jeszcze cisto czekoladowe? - zerknął pytająco na starszego, a ten tylko uśmiechnął się promiennie. - Na później jakiś popcorn i może słone paluszki. Pomyśle, co jeszcze i wyślę ci listę SMS-em. - oznajmił patrząc na zszokowanego dwudziestolatka. - No, na co czekasz? Głodny jestem...

 

*******

\- Kurwa, Lahey radzę i się szybko budzić. - Stiles wymamrotał pod nosem, łapiąc kluczyki i portfel. - Isaac w coś ty nas wpakował?! - marudził otwierając samochód. - Derek będzie dziesięć razy gorszy od Petera.

 

_Lahey nadal kochał podłogę, ale zdecydował, że trzeba wstać i stawić czoło konsekwencjom własnych, reprodukcyjnych czynów..._


End file.
